A Vous
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: A vous, mes amis depuis toujours. A vous, mes premiers et derniers amis. A vous.


**A VOUS**

 **A/N : Hello ! Voici un petit one-shot fraîchement sorti de mon imagination. Quoique un peu triste, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Pour mieux ressentir les émotions que j'ai essayé de transmettre, je conseille d'écouter une musique triste en lisant ceci. Pour ma part, pour écrire cette histoire, j'ai écouté la très fameuse Hallelujah. Bien sûr, toute musique triste fera l'affaire. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les possibles fautes et vous souhaite une agréable lecture. :)**

 **P.S : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, heureusement pour lui et ses amis. :)**

* * *

Je me rappelle de ce jour comme si cela avait été hier. J'avais attendu ce moment toute ma vie, en ayant rêvé durant toute ma tendre enfance.

Je me souviens avoir posé une question à ma mère lorsque j'étais petite qui l'avait fait sourire.

-Maman, lui avais-je dit, comment saurai-je que je suis réellement amoureuse ?

-Tu le sauras le moment venu, elle avait répondu. Quand tu seras avec lui, tout tes soucis se volatiliseront, et tu seras la fille la plus heureuse au monde, rien qu'en pensant à lui.

-Oui mais, et si lui ne m'aime pas ? Comment je sais si c'est le bon ?

-Si c'est vraiment le bon, ma chérie, il te chérira plus que tout au monde. Tu n'auras qu'à regarder dans ses yeux pour le voir. Vous vous aimerez fort, et vous vous disputerez, non pas parce que vous vous ne vous entendez pas, mais parce que vous tiendrez l'un à l'autre.

Et c'était vrai. Quand je regarde dans ses yeux bleus, je me perds à chaque fois. Je nous imagine ensemble, dans 10, 20, 30 ans. Jusqu'à la toute fin.

Oui, j'avais attendu ce jour toute ma vie. Et finalement, ce jour était enfin arrivé. Bien sûr, à l'époque, je n'avais pas su qui aurait été là à mes côtés, qui m'aurait attendu et regardé pendant que je m'avançais jusqu'à l'autel.

C'était un magnifique jour de printemps. Ron et moi avions décidé de nous marier au Terrier.

Les arbres étaient en fleurs, le vent envoyant leurs pétales et leur senteur jusqu'à nous, donnant une sensation de paix immense.

Tout le monde était là pour assister à cet évènement, nous montrant leur soutien et leur amour. Il y avait Bill et Fleur, avec leur petite Victoire, Charlie, Percy et sa femme Audrey, Georges et Angelina, Ginny et ses parents. Toute la famille Weasley étaient là, de la grand-mère à Ron jusqu'à sa tante Muriel, en passant par son petit cousin Patrick.

Neville, Luna, Dean et ainsi que Seamus étaient également présents. Les jumelles Patil étaient là, en compagnie de Lavande, bien que sa présence m'ait quelque peu dérangé. Evidemment, mes parents étaient présents, mais aussi mes grands-parents, à qui on avait il y a bien longtemps révélé mon secret. Hagrid était également présent, dominant tout le monde de sa grande taille. Le professeur McGonagall était là aussi, en compagnie de tous les autres professeurs de Poudlard.

Et puis il y avait Harry. Harry Potter, Le Survivant, l'Elu. Le garçon qui avait été toujours présent pour moi, qui avait été comme un frère à mes yeux.

Dans son costume noir, aux bras de Ginny, il n'avait jamais été aussi beau et rayonnant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi décoiffés, et ses yeux verts brillaient de bonheur.

Un large et énorme sourire illuminait son visage, lui donnant l'air de quelqu'un qui allait explosait de joie.

Beaucoup de personne avait pensé qu'on finirait ensemble, lui et moi, mais ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus tort. Je l'aimais, c'était indéniable, quiconque jetait un regard en ma direction pouvait le voir, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'amour que je portais envers Ron. Harry avait été un pilier dans ma vie, il m'avait soutenu quand j'en avais le plus besoin et ne m'avait jamais abandonné. Quand on se disputait, on savait que c'était une dispute que deux frères et sœurs auraient eu.

Bien sûr, Ron avait toujours été là pour moi également, me soutenant et m'aimant de toutes ses forces, mais Harry était mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon confident.

Au repas qui avait suivi la cérémonie, plusieurs invités avaient souhaité faire un speech. Certains étaient tristes, d'autres joyeux, alors que d'autres encore se moquaient de nous, révélant quelques anecdotes plus ou moins embarrassantes sur nos vies.

J'étais certaine que tous ces discours resteraient gravés dans ma mémoire, aussi petits furent-ils, mais deux d'entre eux semblaient s'être imprimés dans ma mémoire, dont je me rappelais encore chaque détails.

Le premier avait été celui de Georges. Habillé d'un élégant costume noir, il était monté sur l'estrade, la tête haute, mais avec un regard quelque peu attristé, bien que très déterminé.

Il n'avait aucune note dans les mains, prouvant plus tard que ses paroles venaient du cœur.

-Bonsoir à tous, avait-il commencé par dire. Je me présente, je m'appelle Georges Weasley. Je suis le grand frère de Ron. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai jamais charrié mon petit frère, mais voyez-vous, j'avais un complice. Comme vous l'avez sans doute constaté, Ron a plusieurs grands frères, mais aujourd'hui, un manque à l'appel. Son nom est Fred. C'était mon jumeau. La deuxième partie de mon être. Mais aujourd'hui, Fred est mort. Quand j'ai réalisé que cet homme si merveilleux ne reviendrait plus, j'étais anéanti. Non, notre frère ne rigolerait plus jamais avec nous, notre frère ne connaitrait jamais le bonheur qu'est d'avoir une femme et des enfants.

Après sa mort, j'avais perdu toute joie de vivre, toute envie d'avancer. Beaucoup de personne ont été là pour nous, pour moi, mais une personne s'est démarqué des autres. Oui Ron, c'est toi, mon frère. Tu as su trouver les mots pour me réconforter, des mots que toi-même avait besoin d'entendre. Tu m'as aidé dans bien plus de moments que mon petit frère aurait dû. Tu as essayé de me refaire rire, alors que ma plus grande envie à l'époque était de disparaître à mon tour. Tu as tenu tête quand je te criais des méchancetés que je ne pensais pas le moins du monde. Tu m'as fait reprendre l'envie de goûter à la joie de vivre.

Fred et moi avions parié au bout de combien de temps toi et Hermione vous mettrez ensemble. Je me rappelle clairement avoir dit que vous mettriez une éternité, et Fred avait parié que quelque chose de très fort vous réunirait. Il avait raison, je lui dois maintenant cinq Gallions.

La guerre vous a rapproché plus que tout autre chose, vous avez su vous faire confiance en cette période de méfiance et de destruction. Je vous admire maintenant, j'admire votre force et votre courage. J'admire le fait que deux personnes aussi différentes que vous puissiez vous aimer. Vous êtes la preuve vivante qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner, qu'il faut croire au bonheur, parce que Merlin sait que votre relation n'a pas été un long fleuve tranquille.

Fred aurait été fier de voir son petit frère aussi grand et aussi mature. Il aurait été fier de constater que notre petit frère est maintenant un homme, un homme avec une femme et j'espère bientôt des enfants.

Il est vrai que fut un temps où Fred et moi avions l'habitude de t'embêter, petit frère. Il est vrai qu'on s'est souvent moquer de toi, et qu'on ta souvent rendu la vie dure. Mais sache une chose, Ron, tu es notre fierté, et j'ai toujours été fier de t'avoir comme frère.

Je vous souhaite à tous les deux une grande vie, une vie remplie de bonheur, de joie et d'amour. C'est tout ce que vous méritez.

Tous les invités s'étaient levés et avaient applaudis. A côté de moi, j'arrivais à distinguer les larmes de Ron, et, m'efforçant de retenir les miennes, bien que ce fut trop tard, je lui avais pris la main et l'avait serré si fort que j'étais persuadé que sa circulation avait cessé. Après avoir relâché mon emprise sur mon mari, il s'était dirigé vers son frère qui pleurait également et l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui donnant une étreinte digne d'un ours.

Je voyais qu'ils se disaient quelque chose à l'oreille, et j'en avais assumé qu'ils se disaient leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Après que tout le monde eut séché ses larmes, les invités s'étaient rassis, encore un peu secoué par cet émouvant discours. Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, un homme à la fine silhouette s'était levé, et s'était dirigé à son tour vers l'estrade.

C'était Harry. Tout comme Georges, il portait une expression déterminé, une que je connaissais très bien pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en avais été témoin de nombreuses fois.

Encore un peu secoué par les paroles de son beau-frère, il avait ajusté le micro pour qu'il arrive à son visage.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Harry. Euh… voilà alors c'est très difficile de faire un discours après un comme celui-ci, mais je vais quand même me lancer. Vous permettez que je vous raconte une histoire ?

Il était une fois un petit garçon sans amis. Ce petit garçon n'avait jamais connu l'amour ou quoi que ce soit qui ait quelque chose en rapport avec ça, ayant vécu toute son enfance chez des gens horribles. Un jour de septembre où il se préparait pour aller dans sa nouvelle école, il rencontra deux personnes dans le train qui le conduirait là-bas.

La première était très grand pour son âge, parce qu'à onze ans, ça doit être impossible de mesurer cette taille.

Il avait levé son bras de manière à ce que sa main dépasse sa tête.

-Il avait des cheveux orange vifs, qui rappelaient étrangement au petit garçon la couleur d'une carotte. Alors qu'il était seul dans son compartiment, le garçon aux cheveux roux était rentré et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait le rejoindre. Trop heureux d'être en la compagnie d'un garçon de son âge, le premier garçon avait accepté. En l'espace de quelques minutes, les deux garçons apprirent à se connaître. Il s'avéra que le grand garçon aux cheveux roux s'appelait Ron, et lui avait gentiment proposé son sandwich, bien que ce fut « tout ce qu'il avait ».

Plus tard, une jeune fille avec une immense touffe de cheveux sur la tête fit son apparition. Elle avait de très grandes dents qui lui donnaient l'air d'un hamster et s'appelait Hermione. La jeune fille était un peu hautaine avec les deux garçons, et se vantait de savoir jeter des sorts à son niveau. On ne pouvait pas dire que Ron et le petit garçon l'aimaient beaucoup, d'autant plus que ce sentiment s'accentua durant leur année scolaire. S'étant retrouvé tous les trois dans la même classe, ils avaient vite fait de constater que son attitude envers eux ne s'était pas amélioré. Mais un soir d'halloween, où Hermione avait entendu Ron dire des méchancetés sur elle et s'était réfugié dans les toilettes pour pleurer, tout changea. Après avoir combattu un énorme troll des montagnes à deux pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse, les trois enfants devinrent de bons amis.

Seulement voilà, chaque année, un terrible méchant qu'on pensait avoir détruit regagnait de plus en plus de pouvoirs, et il s'avéra que le petit garçon était étroitement lié à ce méchant homme. Ses deux amis aux cheveux très uniques en leur genre avaient plus qu'accepté de se joindre à lui, risquant leur vie à tout moment. Le garçon était très reconnaissant envers eux, mais il ne trouvait jamais les bons mots pour leur dire ce qu'il ressentait, pour leur faire comprendre que leur amitié comptait le plus à ses yeux. Très vite, les trois amis devinrent plus que ça, ils devinrent meilleurs amis. Très vite, ses deux amis devinrent sa famille, sa source de bonheur. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment su ce que c'était l'amour et avait seulement osé l'imaginer, se rendit vite compte que c'était ça. L'amour, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas briser, c'est quelque chose de plus fort que la haine. C'est indestructible. Vous pouvez très bien vous disputez, perdre espoir, mais jamais, ô grand jamais vous n'arriverez à détruire l'amour. L'amour est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas acheter, car ça n'a pas de valeur, mais vous pouvez voir cet amour partout. C'est un lien qui vous unit, un lien qui sera toujours présent à chaque moment de votre vie. Aujourd'hui, le petit garçon a grandi. Aujourd'hui, le petit garçon a une femme et une famille que pour rien au monde il n'échangerait. Aujourd'hui, le petit garçon est toujours aussi reconnaissant envers ses meilleurs amis, et aujourd'hui encore, ce petit garçon ne trouve pas les mots pour le leur dire.

Sa voix s'était brisée bien avant qu'il eut fini de parler, et de grosses larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Il avait néanmoins reprit son discours, d'une voix plus forte.

-Oui, un jour, j'ai rencontré deux personnes. Deux personnes extraordinaires avec un cœur d'or. Deux personnes pour qui je donnerai ma vie pour eux. Deux personnes en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, car je sais que jamais ils ne m'abandonneront. Ron, Hermione, vous m'avez donné quelque chose d'inestimable, quelque chose dont je me souviendrais toujours. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant vous, et je suis heureux de dire que j'ai partagé autant d'aventures avant vous.

Oui, quelque part entre nos aventures et tous les dangers qu'on a affronté, nous sommes devenus meilleurs amis. Vous êtes tout ce que je n'ai jamais désiré.

Georges a raison, vous méritez tout l'amour qui puisse exister sur cette Terre, vous méritez bien plus que le bonheur et tout ce qu'il a à offrir.

Essuyant ses larmes qui avaient continué de couler à flots, il dit :

-A vous, mes amis. A vous, mes amis depuis toujours. A vous, mes premiers et derniers amis. A vous.

* * *

 **A/N : Fin ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Cela vous a-t-il fait pleurer ? Cela vous a-t-il fait sourire ? Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu gnangnan, mais parfois ça fait du bien :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez, cela vous prend une minute tandis que cela m'a pris plusieurs heures à écrire :) C'est toujours très sympathique de lire vos messages et m'encourage à écrire.**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! :)**


End file.
